1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to upper neck and head support in the form of a pillow for the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a pillow made typically of a fabric cover stuffed with a compliant soft material is known in the prior art. Conventional pillows generally provide a soft cushion on which to place the head of an infant, child, or adult while resting or sleeping, either in bed, or on upholstered furniture in which case the pillows typically have a permanent fabric cover. Additionally, positional specific pillows have been heretofore devised and utilized fix the purpose of supporting the head and neck of people.